La primera vez que España lloro
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Lovino narra la historia de su señor España y de la hermana de este y la última vez que estubieron juntos. Mal summay Proximo Lemon jujujuju


( Se ve a la autora medio dormida sobre el teclado)

Antonio: ¿ que le pasó?

Francis: nada solo que le puse un poquito de alcohol en su té de la tarde

Antonio: IMBECIL ASÍ COMO VA A HACER EL FIC

Francis: T^T perdón

Autora: dejen de discutir*chasquea los dedos* SUSANA

Susana: ¿me llamó autora-sama?

Autora: saca Francis de aquí que Iván le dé un escarmiento

Susana: Yes, my Lady

Autora: bueno aquí les dejo un fic que no sé cuanto ocupará.

cuídense

* * *

Capítulo: El nacimiento del Lirio

Me llamó Lovino Vargas, y soy el representante de Italia del Sur, una región que fue tomada por España.

Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en casa del español y este me trata como si fuese algo muy importante para él, y eso aunque no lo admita me encanta.

Mi señor se llama Antonio y es uno de los hijos de mi abuelo y mi padrino, su tez es de color canela y sus ojos son verdes como los míos, muy raros en su país. Su carácter ante los demás es de alguien despreocupado, pero en su interior hay una bestia que ruge por salir, yo lo he visto.

Últimamente Antonio no esta muy bien, su país esta siendo invadido y su gente esta siendo recluida al norte de la península, pero a la vez esta contento, tiene a alguien más que a mi, la estúpida de Susana.

Susana es la hermana de España, es de tez canela largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes como los de Antonio, ella es España Arábica, y su pueblo es el causante de las heridas de Antonio.

Ella dice querer mucho a Antonio, pero, si tanto le quiere, ¿ porqué lo daña?; yo no podría dañar a Feliciano, por mucho que quisiera.

-Lovino,¿ estás ahí?-me llamó la odiosa Susana, que conste que es muy amable conmigo, pero, yo no la aguanto mucho por el sufrimiento de Antonio-¿Lovino?

-Si, ya voy

Y allí en el recibidor está ella acompañada de Antonio, ambos sonrientes, apenas se les notan las heridas causadas por la guerra.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegó

* * *

Flash back

Era por la tarde y mi señor Antonio tubo que salir a pelear, yo esperaba sentado en la sala cerca de la puerta a que regresase, hacía tiempo un godo vino y le dijo algo de una invasión y él salió a repelerla armado con su hacha. y aun no volvía, sinceramente estaba muy preocupado.

Vi la puerta abrirse, rápidamente me puse en pie, mi sorpresa fue ver como era ayudado por una mujer, ambos estaban en estado deplorable, pero él más aun, sus ropas estaban ajadas y sangraba por muchos lugares, su hacha estaba partida.

-¿Lovino?- me llamó, yo fui a su lado-¿cómo estas?

-Idiota español, ¿qué te pasó?- pregunté asustado

-No pudimos con ellos

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu cama- habló la mujer-¿ podrías decirme donde debo dejarle?

Le dije donde y yo mientras fui a por un botiquín preguntándome quien era ella. Al poco tiempo ya estaba con el español, ella le había quitado las ropas y lo había acostado.

-Os dejaré solos- dijo sonriéndome, antes de salir me removió un poco los cabellos

- Antonio, ¿ Qué narices pasó?- pregunté mientras le curaba-¿ quien es ella?

-Verás cuando me llamaron, fue por que nos estaban invadiendo los árabes, hemos tenido muchas batallas- me explicó, le costaba hablar- Al final nos invadieron, ella es el resultado de mi conquista por los árabes. Mi hermana Susana

Así que ella era la causa de que mi Antonio estuviese así, deje a Antonio durmiendo y yo salí del cuarto encontrándome con ella, me lancé a por ella a golpearla aun sabiendo que ella era más fuerte que yo, pero quería causarle dolor

-¿ que haces?

-Bastarda, heriste a Antonio

-Y no creas que me enorgullezco de ello- me dijo abrazándome-fue mi padre quien inició la conquista, yo solo la continué

-¿Cómo pudiste herir a tu propio hermano?- pregunté llorando

-Yo quiero mucho a Antonio, por eso lo traje, si le hubiese dejado habría muerto

Dejé de pegarla, no había sentido, el daño estaba hecho.

-¿ quieres comer algo?

-Hueles a lirios

-Es por que eso significa mi nombre- me dijo y me cogió- vamos a comer algo

Me deje coger, supongo que estaba muy conmocionado

Fin flash back

* * *

Ese día nunca lo olvidaría, ante mis ojos Susana había cambiado, ella y Antonio se llevaban bien, incluso yo la había cogido cariño, no mucho por que tengo cosas contra ella que ya contaré.

Pero todo lo bello se acaba como se acabó el periodo de paz entre las dos Españas.

Comenzó la guerra entre los visigodos y los árabes.

-------------------

Autora: bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo, esta historia narrará parte de la historia de España, repito que no se cuanto ocupará.

Cuídense


End file.
